Edward Hawkeye
by microzombie
Summary: Partial AU What if Alphonse had not been revived by Edward? What if Edward had left immediately with Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye? What would have changed? Click on this to find out. M for death, gore, war, and language. !Parentel Riza/Ed Edward/OC Credit for cover goes to teh-dave on Deviantart.
1. I've got an offer

**So new FMA Fanfic. **

**I** like pizza. Unfortunately I **don't** have any. But i do **own** some cheese. **Full** of minerals like iron. Iron is **metal**. I think an **alchemist** has hax.

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

The farmer wiped his brow as a car rumbled down the dirt road in Resembool. It stopped next to him and he looked over curiously. The front window rolled down, and blonde woman in a military uniform looked at the man toiling in the sun.

"Excuse me, sir." Riza Hawkeye called out. The farmer dropped the plow and walked over.

"What can I do for you soldier?" He asked as he came to the window.

"Can you tell me where Rockbell Automail is?"

"Just follow the road to the end and there will be house there. That's it." The farmer pointed to the house on the horizon.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He turned back to his field, and Hawkeye drove on.

_Rockbell Automail_

Hawkeye got out of the car and knocked on the door. Colonel Mustang was behind her. A short old woman opened the door.

"What does the military need today?" Pinako raised her eyebrows.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. My commanding officer, Colonel Mustang, has an offer for an Edward Elric. May we come in?" Hawkeye introduced herself.

"Sure. That's Edward in the corner." Pinako pointed to a boy missing an arm and a leg. Riza was shocked, but stepped to the side and allowed Colonel Mustang to see him. The Colonel was shocked as well, but it was only detected by Hawkeye. The signs were subtle. A slight tightening around his jaw, a change in his eyes.

"Edward Elric. If you'd come with me I have an offer for you. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Mustang looked to Winry, and then to Pinako who nodded to the kitchen. Pinako grabbed a stoic Edward's wheelchair and wheeled him up next to the table.

"Lieutenant, stay out here."

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye sat on the couch and accepted the tea offered by the teenage girl.

"Are you here to take Edward away?" The girl said quietly.

"Only if he wants to come." Riza didn't let the sadness enter her voice.

"I don't like people from the military…" the girl whispered. Hawkeye looked to the girl.

"To tell the truth, I don't like the military either, because sometimes I'm forced to kill people."

"If Edward goes with you will he be forced to kill people?"

'_Eventually...'_ Hawkeye thought, but she said

"Maybe."

"What's your name?"

"Riza, what's yours?" Hawkeye smiled

"Winry." Winry looked at her

"Nice to meet you Winry." Riza stood up as Colonel Mustang, Edward, and Pinako came back into the room.

_Rockbell House Kitchen _

_10 Minutes Earlier_

"Edward, my name is Roy Mustang, and I'm a colonel with the military. I'm also a State Alchemist, and I've heard rumors that you performed Human Transmutation. I can tell from your injuries that they're true. Now I'd like to make you an offer." Mustang considered his next words carefully. In the information he'd picked up he'd gathered that the boy had lost his brother, and then attempted to seal his brother's soul in a suit of armor. Unfortunately the result had been a mindless machine, and the loss of Edward's arm. The ten year old had nearly bled out before a farmer had decided to investigate the bright flashes from the building. Mustang took a deep breath.

"Edward, I'd like to offer you to opportunity to become a State Alchemist. Doing so would mean you'd have leave with me and my lieutenant. It'd be unlikely you'd be able to return anytime soon, but you'd be able to train yourself in alchemy. And I could hide the fact that you commited the greatest taboo in alchemy." Mustang waited for the response.

_'Please let me protect you, kid. If you don't agree I can't help you with against the backlash from the alchemic community'_

"The boy has been traumatized by the loss of his entire family and you come disturb him, only to offer him the 'opportunity' to become a dog of the military?" Pinako snapped.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rockbell, but it's not your choice. It's Edward's." Mustang closed his eyes.

_'Do you really think I'm that inhumane? That I'd come here and drag off a traumatized boy because I want to? Is that what this uniform has come to represent?_

"He's not saying anything, so if you'd please leave." Pinako got out of her chair.

"Ok…"Edward mumbled.

"Edward…"Pinako blinked, shocked.

"There's not really much left for me here, Auntie…"Edward looked at the floor.

"But…"

"Ma'am he's made his choice. Edward do you have anything to pack?"

"My things are at a house I'd rather not return to. Let's just go." Edward blinked at the floor.

"Then let's get going. I'll have the lieutenant start the car, and I'll wait in the living room. Take as long as you need to say goodbye." Mustang stated, showing a bit of his human side. Then they all three walked into the living room.

_Rockbell Automail_

_Living Room._

Mustang nodded to Hawkeye, who closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_'It's for the best Riza. You and Roy can protect him…_' the lieutenant told herself.

"Start the car lieutenant, I'll wait for Edward."

"Yes, sir. It was nice talking to you Winry." Riza couldn't bring herself to smile at the tearful young girl and she left to get the car started. Pinako rolled Edward over to Winry, whose eyes were flooding with tears.

"Goodbye, Winry. I'll come and see you when I can, alright?" Edward choked out. Winry nodded and sobbed. Ed leaned forward and hugged her with is remaining arm. Mustang was standing by the front door.

_'How come the force that can be used for such good causes so much harm? What is equivalent about this boy losing his arm, leg, brother, and life as he knows it for a simple mistake? I'm not so sure I wouldn't do the same thing if my mother or Riza were to die…' _

Pinako walked to the front of the chair and hugged Edward.

"Take care of yourself you runt…"

"I will Auntie." Edward closed his eyes.

"Colonel? Can you take me out to the car? I can't turn my chair…" Edward turned his head and looked the colonel in the eyes for the first time. Mustang almost flinched at the grief there.

"I'll expect you to be able to do this on your own eventually." Mustang smirked and turned Edward and rolled him out of the door, then realized there was no ramp, only steps. Riza looked, and saw the problem. The lieutenant got out of the car and walked over to Edward. She gripped his body, and smiled a small smile.

"Tell me if it starts to hurt, ok?"

Edward nodded, and Hawkeye carefully went down the steps, while Mustang picked up the wheelchair. Riza went to the car, and belted Edward into the front seat. Mustang collapsed the chair and put it in the trunk of the car, then got into the back seat. Edward waved one final time to Winry and Pinako, before Riza pulled out of the drive, and down the road. Then, and only then did Edward sob. The two soldiers had heard it before, and blocked out the noises.

_Xenia, Eastern Sector._

The car slowed to a stop and Colonel Mustang left to car to make a call to Central. Edward had only sobbed once, but there were a couple trails of tears on his face. Riza turned to Edward and smiled

"Edward my name is Riza. I look forward to working with you."

Edward turned to the twenty-five year old and smiled the smallest smile you could imagine.

"Working with me?"

"Well, when you become a State Alchemist, you'll join Colonel Mustang's personal troops. I'm a member of that unit. So I look forward to working with you." Riza explained. Edward nodded thoughtfully.

"How can I become a State Alchemist, anyway? I only have…one hand…" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"We'll get you some auto-mail." Colonel Mustang reentered the car.

"I don't have the money for that." Edward protested.

"I'll pay for it. I like to make sure my men have the best. Once we find you a place to stay, we'll get you an appointment set up."

Riza started the car and pulled back onto the road. While Edward and Mustang were talking.

"That reminds me, do you have any family in Central?" Mustang looked at the young alchemist.

"No…where am I going to be staying?"

"I guess we could put you up in the barracks…" but Mustang didn't sound like he liked that idea.

"You can stay with me, Ed." Riza smiled at the youth.

"Are you sure, lieutenant?" Mustang was surprised by the offer.

"I wouldn't mind, sir. I have an extra room anyway." Riza pointed out

"Well if you don't mind, I see no harm in it." Mustang shrugged.

"Well you heard him, Ed." Riza smiled and looked at Ed.

"Hawkeye! Eyes on the road!" Mustang shouted. When Edward laughed at his panic, Mustang and Hawkeye smiled.

_'Good he's starting to get comfortable around Riza and I.'_

"Edward keep in mind when I'm your commander we can't be this informal." Mustang looked at the young man, who nodded.

The car drove on toward Central.

_Central City_

Hawkeye pulled up to Colonel Mustang's apartment, and the Flame Alchemist got out.

"I'll see you when we go to get your auto-mail. We'll have it on in a couple of weeks." Mustang got out of the car, and Riza drove off.

"Well, let's go home, and I'll show you around."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye…"

"It's just Riza."

"Riza…why are you helping me out?"

"Well I guess you could say I know how it is to lose everything." Riza shrugged

"What do you mean by that?"

"Long story."

"What if we go shopping for clothes, and you can tell me on the way?" Edward suggested.

"Sure." Riza smiled and turned right toward the market district.

_10 Minutes Later_

Riza got Edward's chair out of the back, and lifted him out of his seat.

"Thanks, Riza."

"No problem."

The lieutenant wheeled the boy into a clothing store where picked out some outfits, and before long they were back outside. A group of men were staring at Riza and grumbling.

"What's their problem?" Edward asked once he was back in the car.

"The military aren't the most popular people around." The lieutenant turned the key and the car roared to life.

"Why is that?"

"Various reasons. Corruption, some call us a drain on resources, and…Ishval." Hawkeye stepped on the gas and they drove off. Edward didn't ask about Ishval. Everyone knew about what it was, and he got the vibe that Riza didn't want to talk about it.

"So what do you do for the military besides being the Colonel's adjutant?"

"I'm a sniper." Riza looked at Edward.

"Oh. Do you like that job?"

"Not really no…it forces me to kill." Riza sighed and thought about the men and women she had killed in Ishval.

"Oh." Edward looked away.

"Well here we are." Riza pointed to an apartment building. Edward pulled the bag of clothes into his lap and Hawkeye picked him up.

"We'll leave your wheelchair here. I'll come back and grab it later."

"It won't be much use inside an apartment, and it'll be a hassle taking up and down the stairs. I'll make do." Edward said as she walked up the stairs with him in her arms.

"No, I'll come back and grab it." Hawkeye said monotone.

"Riza..."

"Nope."

"But…"

"Nuh uh."

"There's…"

"Hush." Riza used her lieutenant's voice. Edward hushed. The soldier sat her new roommate on the couch and removed her boots.

"Welcome home." Riza smiled.

**I can haz review?**


	2. Getting to know one another

**Welcome to any new readers.**

**Thank you for the responses on the first one. As a result you get a cookie. By cookie I mean longer chapter.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

Edward sat on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand. His single leg was sitting on the couch, while Hawkeye was across the room from him. She had removed her coat and was sitting in an armchair in a brown turtleneck, and blue military pants. Edward had been surprised when she removed _six_ pistols from her person. All six were sitting on the mantle above the fireplace, still in their holsters.

"You carry a _lot_ of firepower…"Edward marveled. Riza smiled.

"Well when you go everywhere with a man like Colonel Mustang it pays to be prepared." Riza explained as she sipped the tea from her cup. They had come into the apartment around ten minutes earlier, and they decided that, since they were going to be living together for the foreseeable future, that they'd have to learn more about each other.

"Where'd you learn alchemy from?" Riza leaned back in her chair and relaxed.

"My sensei was Izumi Curtis. She lives down in the Southern Area. My…younger brother…and I spent some time down there and learned from her after she stopped our town from being flooded during that season with a huge amount of rain a few years back. She didn't just teach us alchemy. My brother and I survived on an island without assistance or tools for a month straight. When I get my automail I'll guarantee I could rival almost any soldier you know in hand to hand combat."

Hawkeye smirked.

"I'll take you up on that Ed."

She couldn't wait to bring the kid up against Havoc.

"Where'd you learn to shoot? You're above average if you're a sniper."

"I first started shooting in the Military Academy, but I guess I'm just a natural at it." Riza shrugged. She'd never really thought about it before.

"How often do you practice?" Edward had a pretty good idea if she was half as good as the rumors claimed the "Hawk's Eye" was.

"Every day. How often do you practice alchemy and your hand to hand?"

"As often as possible. I'll probably start every day, since I'll be doing missions as a State Alchemist." Edward shrugged.

"They shouldn't be combat right off of the bat…"Riza tried to steer him away from that, but Edward saw right through the white lie.

"Come on, I was around in the East during Ishval. The government won't care if I'm ten or forty, I'll be a State Alchemist all the same. Riza I've seen death. As well as whom you might call God, or Earth, or Truth. I know things a ten year old shouldn't." Edward pointed out

"Like what?" Riza was skeptical and wondered if the trauma of his family dying and destroyed the kid's mind.

"Like this. Throw me one of you pistols."

Hawkeye was a little hesitant about handing over a weapon. She knew it was just a child, but her soldier's instincts screamed against it. Curiosity beat them. The sharpshooter pulled out a pistol and dropped the clip and racked the slide, ejecting the round in the chamber, before tossing it across the room. Edward leaned forward and caught it one handed. Then he pulled a small table over from beside the couch. He sat the pistol on it, and looked at it. Hawkeye wondered what he was going to do. Then he picked up the hand gun and hit the release to drop the slide and removed the firing pin from the weapon and sat the three pieces separately from each other. He picked up the slide and looked around and ripped a seam from the old shirt he was wearing. He fed it into the barrel and ripped it through with his teeth. He field stripped the rest of the weapon and cleaned it one handed as one Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye looked on disbelievingly. Before long a fully assembled pistol was thrown back to a gaping Riza.

"Where'd you learn that?" Riza caught the pistol but didn't move

"I watched Cretan resistance fighters do it when they were fighting a Drachman armored division. They had engine oil, but whatever." Edward shrugged

"When did you…" Riza, replaced the magazine racked the slide to chamber a round before moving a full magazine into the housing in the grip.

"When I performed human transmutation. I guess you think I'm a freak huh?"

"How'd you learn that by performing human transmutation?" Riza was curious. She heard regret and sorrow in Edward's voice, but if she didn't know what was wrong she couldn't help.

"When you do it you are transported to this weird dimension. It's just you, a faceless, colorless person, and a huge gate…" Edward trailed off. Riza was about to tell him he didn't have to finish, but he took a deep breath and continued.

"The faceless person tells you about God, the Truth, or Earth. Whatever you want to call him. Then the huge gate starts to open and whether you want to or not you're sucked inside, and forced to face the truth of humanity. That we're just powerless beings in the face of Truth or God or whatever…" Edward was starting to sob but he kept going.

"And when you c-come b-back out he takes something from you! He took my leg, and when I was sent back to our world I tried to bring Alphonse back, but I only got a machine! It had Alphonse's voice and thoughts, but it wasn't him! It talked and it blamed me for what happened! I wiped the seal away…it wasn't Alphonse. It said that it was my fault! It _was_ my fault! But it wasn't that. It said that mom was evil and horrible for leaving us! It w-wasn't him!" Edward sobbed aloud. Hawkeye was silent through the whole story and put her tea down and strode over to Edward. The crying child looked up at the stoic woman. He was about to ask when she wanted him to leave when she hugged him. He hugged her back and cried like never before.

"Let it out, Edward. It's alright." Riza whispered in his ear as she rubbed his back.

"It's my fault! Alphonse is gone and it's my fault! I suggested it, and everything!" Edward shouted while he buried his face in Riza's shoulder.

"Shhh. It's alright." Riza cooed.

"No it's not! The worst part is _I'm glad it was him and not me!_" Edward screamed into her shirt. That one didn't surprise Riza. She'd seen soldiers the same exact way in Ishval.

"It's ok." Riza picked up the crying boy and he gripped her shirt, while she walked to the guest room, and laid him in bed. He sat up and kept his grip on her. Hawkeye didn't resist she just sat down and let the traumatized boy pour out his sorrows. She sat for hours just listening to the child cry, and comforting him all the while. After a while his sobs grew quiet and his breathing slowed until it was steady. Hawkeye carefully got up and laid him on his back. She covered Edward with a blanket, and walked out to the living room, where she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Colonel Mustang here." A monotone voice answered.

"Colonel, its Hawkeye. We need to talk." Riza sat down and sat he forehead in the palm of her hand while leaning her elbow on the arm rest.

"This is about Edward isn't it?" Mustang knew.

"Yes. Edward has the worst case of shellshock that I've _ever_ seen. It's not my place to tell you the story, and I don't think I want him to repeat it, but I'll say this, I think I would have snapped. What that boy has gone through, would have driven me insane. I know. I just listened to him as he poured out his sorrows on my shoulder for the last three hours." Hawkeye explained.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Mustang wanted to help, but he didn't really know how. He couldn't take a ten year old out drinking and have him talk it out, like he did the rest of the shell-shocked men and women he knew.

"I'd like to bring him with me to the office. He needs something to get his mind off of his experience."

"Approved. Now get some sleep. You're going to catch some barbs from the rest of the team for taking him in."

"Yes, sir. Good night, sir."

Hawkeye looked in on Edward one final time before heading off to bed herself.

_Next Morning_

_Hawkeye's Apartment_

"Edward, wake up." Hawkeye nudged Edward. He groaned and flipped over. Riza narrowed her eyes. She was in uniform and ready to go. If she was going to bring Edward he had to wake up. And she was bringing Edward one way or another.

"Edward Elric wake _up_." The second time was reinforced with a kick to the bed. The combat boot caused the mattress to slide and Edward groggily sat up. He looked at Riza tiredly.

"Huh? Oh, morning, Riza." Edward slid his feet and noticed his wheelchair was waiting for him next to the bed.

"When did that get up here?" Edward eyed the chair.

"I brought it up this morning, now get dressed." Hawkeye pointed to an outfit on the foot of the bed.

"I told you not to trouble yourself, Riza." Edward sighed as he slid on the shirt, and Hawkeye helped him pull on his pants.

"And I told you to hush." Hawkeye picked up Edward and sat him in the wheelchair. Before long they were at the steps leading downstairs and outside. Hawkeye picked up Edward and carried him down the steps. She sat him on a bench before running back up to get the wheelchair, and taking the blonde child outside.

He pulled himself over to the passenger seat and Riza put his wheelchair in the trunk.

"Alright, Ed, remember I'm lieutenant or Hawkeye in public." Riza said as she climbed in. Edward nodded sleepily and they drove off in the direction of Roy Mustang's apartment.

_Mustang's Apartment_

"Morning Lieutenant, Edward."

"Morning, sir." They said in unison. Mustang raised an eyebrow had Edward calling him "sir" but ignored it.

_Central Command_

_Office of Roy Mustang_

Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda were all hard at work when Mustang entered the office. "Hard at work" meaning flipping cards into a hat. But when they saw the Colonel they all turned to their desks and got to work. Not because of Mustang, but because of the lioness that always accompanied him. But Hawkeye didn't show up and they relaxed as they turned back around to start their game again.

"Where's the Hawk today?" Breda flipped an ace of spades at the military beret in the center of the room.

"I'm right here. Why aren't you working?" Hawkeye walked backwards into the room pulling a wheelchair in after her.

"Uh…uh…" Havoc stuttered out.

"Who's that?" Fuery looked at the kid in the wheelchair.

"Edward Elric good to meet ya." Edward grinned at the radio officer. Havoc looked at him and blew smoke out of his nose.

"What's he doing here? I thought our unit didn't participate in Make-a-Wish?" Falman turned to Mustang who smirked and shook his head.

"I'm not dying, I'm getting automail."

"What happened to you?" Breda got into the conversation.

"Bomb during the Ishval Rebellion. I used to live over in the East Sector." Edward gave the cover story Hawkeye and Mustang had given him on the way over.

"Well why are you here?" Falman repeated his question

"Becoming a State Alchemist."

"Shouldn't you be at home getting your mom to wipe your nose, instead of hanging out with soldiers?" Havoc had bored look on his face, but didn't understand by Colonel Mustang dropped his pen, Lieutenant Hawkeye glared at him, and Edward clenched his face and turned a little red. It hit him.

"Oh shit. I'm _so _sorry, kid!" Havoc got up and walked over to Ed who choking a little bit. Edward smiled a little bit.

"It's fine you didn't know…" Edward took a breath. Havoc was about to ask about any other family when Mustang held up a piece of paper with '_DONT MENTION ANY FAMILY!' _scribbled on the back

"So when are you taking your certification exam?" Fuery changed the subject quickly. Edward shrugged.

"As soon as I can an automail arm, and feel well enough to take it I guess. I'm looking to beat Colonel Mustang there."

"Huh?" Breda looked up from his paperwork.

"Colonel Mustang is currently the youngest person to ever pass the State Alchemist certification exam. Edward wants to beat him." Hawkeye explained as she sat down at her desk.

"Quite the goal, Chief." Havoc smiled.

"Eh. Whatever." Edward shrugged from the corner where Hawkeye rolled him.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

An idea came to the extremely bored Colonel

"Hey Edward, how would you like to learn how to do paperwork!" Mustang jumped out of his chair.

"Sir, you aren't using Edward to do your paperwork." Hawkeye sighed

"But he should learn how! I mean if he's going to be a soldier and all!" Mustang declared holding a hand with finger extended in the air.

"Fine, if that's what you want; Edward you can help me." Hawkeye got up and pushed the blonde kid over to her desk while Mustang wondered how he had been outfoxed by Hawkeye _again_.

Before long Hawkeye was explaining what the different acronyms and terms on the paper meant.

"Edward would you find me the SOP folder please?"

Edward reached down into a file cabinet and into a folder labeled Standard Operating Procedures.

"Please find me the SOP for facing an enemy armored column without the means to destroy it." Hawkeye was shuffling through papers of her own. Around thirty seconds later Edward chuckled.

"What is it?" Hawkeye looked over curiously and wasn't amused. It was an SOP on what to do when faced with a superior enemy force. The paragraph signed _Second Lieutenant Hawkeye _at the bottom was scribbled out and replaced with _Have Hawkeye scare them to death. _And it was signed_ The most awesomest and wonderfulest human flamethrower around, future-Fuhrer Roy Mustang._

A doodle of Hawkeye pulling down one of her eyelids and holding a rocket launcher one handed was on the side

"Nice find Edward. Sir, can you explain this?" Hawkeye turned to Mustang's desk but found an empty swivel chair spinning in a circle.

"How about you guys?" Hawkeye turned back around to the rest of the officers.

But the office was empty.

"So is this a normal occurrence?" Edward stifled his laughs. Riza turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, pretty much." Before scowling at the door and continuing her work.

_Several Hours Later_

Edward's head was on Hawkeye's desk, and Ed mumbled something in his sleep about "Alphonse" and "Mom." Riza smiled. A soldier seasoned by war, she knew that when you dreamed, your demons didn't matter. You weren't missing an arm and leg, and you weren't sitting in a bell tower sniping Ishvalans. You were in a world that was perfect.

Then Ed started thrashing a little bit, and his eyes were clinched shut and his eyebrows were furrowed. Nightmare. Hawkeye sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Edward yelled at the desk. Riza quickly reached over and shook him. He sat up in his chair, and looked around. The young alchemist relaxed when he saw where he was.

"Thanks, Riza." Edward choked out as his eyes became a bit red. Hawkeye didn't say anything she just hugged Ed, and let him do what he needed. Before long her jacket was stained with salt water.

Mustang and co. had returned after they were sure Hawkeye's wrath had subsided, and found Hawkeye hugging Ed, who snoozing on her shoulder. Havoc and Breda started to snicker, but a Hawkeye glare made them stop and think about what they were about to do. Everyone quietly went to their seat and continued their work. After a while Edward's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Riza.

"Hey, mom…" he yawned sitting back, and then realized where he was. He turned red and looked at Riza who just smiled really small, and went back to work.

"Oh, sorry, Lieutenant! Still asleep!"

Hawkeye just smiled and pointed to the file cabinet.

"Edward, forget it, just find me that ordnance requisition that _someone,_" Hawkeye eyed Havoc's back ", left on my desk."

Grateful for something to do, Edward tore into the paperwork with gusto.

_Outside Central Command_

Hawkeye had Edward in his chair and she was rolling him along a concrete path, towards a small building with a cage on the window. Behind him was a concrete pad with a roof over it. About 100 feet away there were targets similar to human silhouettes.

"Hey, lieutenant. Standard target load today?" A sergeant behind the window greeted Hawkeye.

"Yes." Riza agreed simply. The sergeant turned around and came back with a green ammunition case.

"Who's the kid?"

"This is Edward. Edward this is Sergeant Cromwell, he runs the shooting range here."

"Nice to meet you." Edward nodded to the soldier who smiled and passed some ear protectors under the window.

"I know you don't use them, but I figured you might want Edward to have them."

"Edward's going to become a State Alchemist, I think he'd best get used to gunfire, but it's up to you Ed." Riza looked to the boy for an answer.

"If you don't think I need them." Edward shrugged. Cromwell frowned and passed them over to Edward anyway.

"Just in case you change your mind." Cromwell smiled and turned back to the magazine he was reading.

Hawkeye rolled Edward over to a bench and sat him on it, before loading her pistol, and taking aim at the target. Ed paid attention. He'd heard how good the "Hawk's Eye" was. He wanted to see for himself.

The hand gun thundered and Ed found the noise strangely, not soothing or relaxing, but almost as if he felt safe. The alchemist looked around Riza at the target and saw an inch wide hole in the chest area of the target.

"That's awesome!" Ed shouted. Then Hawkeye turned to Ed and, without looking, pulled another gun and emptied the clip into the head of the same target.

"Ok, now you're showing off…" Edward shook his head and Hawkeye smiled. A question entered Edward's head.

"Can I see one?"

Hawkeye bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. Then she walked over and removed the ammunition from one of her pistols. The lieutenant sat down next to Edward and began instructing him on weapons.

"But I already know how to field strip them and all that." Edward pointed out.

"Ok. Can you match that?" Hawkeye pointed to her target.

"No. Of course not. I've never even fired a gun before." Edward shook his head.

"Well then don't complain about my teachings, Edward." Riza used her lieutenant's voice and Edward submitted to her instructions.

_Riza's Apartment._

"Drink it Edward." Hawkeye pointed to the white liquid.

"No." Edward shook his head

"Yes." Riza narrowed her eyes

"No." that answer was met the _click-clack_ of a round being chambered in Hawkeye's pistol. Ed felt cold metal on the back of his head.

"Yes."

"Ok…" Edward reached for the milk and downed the cup in one gulp. Riza laid her pistol on the table and mussed Edward's hair.

"Good boy!" and Riza left to go to bed.

**Reviews please?**


	3. Automail

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**AN UPDATE AT A NORMAL TIME OF DAY? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?**

**Welcome to any new readers.**

**As Always**

**Enjoy : D**

Chapter 3: Certification

It had been roughly a week since Edward came to Central. In that time he'd gone to Central Command with Riza every day, learned about firearms afterward, and drank his milk at gunpoint. They had fallen into a routine, and both looked at Mustang when he instructed Riza to drive to Central City Hospital instead of Central Command.

"What for sir?" Riza turned toward the hospital.

"We're getting Edward his automail today." Mustang explained. Edward grimaced. He's been looked forward to this, but Automail surgery was supposed to be incredibly painful.

"You'll be fine Ed." Mustang saw the look in the boy's eyes. Some of the doubt faded, and Hawkeye fixed this.

"I'll tell you what. I'll stay with you the whole time, how about that?" Riza smiled. Edward smiled, then frowned.

"Lieutenant, only family members are allowed to enter the room with me."

"Simple, introduce yourself as Edward Hawkeye. I'll just say I made a mistake on the appointment paperwork." Mustang smirked. Riza smiled and Edward shrugged.

"Has a ring to it."

"Well then it's settled. Lieutenant Hawkeye will go into the operating room with you, and I'll kick the doctor's ass if he hurts you more than necessary." Mustang sat back. Hawkeye shook her head, having no doubt it her mind that he meant the last part.

_Central General Hospital_

Behind a curtain Edward removed his clothing with the help of a nurse, and lay in the bed in a hospital gown. When they removed the curtain Hawkeye stood in the corner at parade rest, and Mustang leaned on the wall next to the door. A doctor came in and picked up Edward's chart.

"Ok, so Edward Elric..."

"Hawkeye." Edward interrupted.

"Pardon?" looked up from the chart annoyed at the interruption.

"My name is Edward Hawkeye." Edward answered firmly.

"Your chart has you down as Edward Elric. Are you getting automail installed today?"

"Yes." Edward nodded. Mustang stepped forward.

"That name was a mistake on my part. I confused him with another of my troops. I'd ask that you ignore the foul up and continue with the surgery." It didn't sound like a request. The doctor eyed Riza's nametag

"Are you his mother?"

'_Why did I get a thrill out of that?'_ Hawkeye thought before answering

"Yes."

"Will you be accompanying him to the OR?"

"Yes."

"Very well. We might as well get started. Follow me please." The doctor turned and walked out. Hawkeye helped Edward into a wheelchair and followed him until they reached a brightly lit room. Edward sat on the bed, upright, and closed his eyes to prepare himself. Hawkeye sat down next to him and put her hands in her lap.

A man with a large toolbox came in and sat down next to Ed's shoulder. He sighed and turned to Edward.

"Are you ready kid? Once I start I can't stop."

"Let's do it." Then he turned to Hawkeye and just stared at her. The sound Ed associated with a small saw spooling up reached Edward's ears and stared into Riza's eyes to ignore some of the pain.

_10 Minutes into the surgery_

_"Son of a bitch!" _Edward shouted. Riza flinched at the sweat on his brow, and the red on the other side of the bed.

"Just focus on me Ed." Riza nodded.

_30 minutes into surgery._

Edward groaned as the nerves connected in his shoulder.

"Alright kid. I'm done with the shoulder. Can you continue onto the leg or do you want to take a break?"

"Let's get it over with." Edward took a deep breath in the temporary lapse in pain. The automail mechanic nodded and moved to Edward's legs.

"Ma'am do you want to move? You may get some blood on you if you sit there." The mechanic looked at Riza who stared back.

"I was in Ishval." Then Riza turned back to Edward and looked at him reassuringly. The mechanic nodded and began on Edward's leg. Edward choked and grabbed Riza's hand and held tight.

_One Hour Into Surgery_

Edward cried out as the mechanic connected the nerves. The man stood up and grinned at Ed.

"We're finished kid. I have to say I'm impressed. Grown men cry from the pain, and you managed to only curse a blue streak. My name is Devon Sazaki. Come see me at my shop sometime. I'm around the block from Central Command."

"I'll do that. Thanks for getting done quickly. I'm Edward Hawkeye." Edward breathed a sigh of relief and used the name he used for the surgery. No need to let the doctors know any different.

"No problem. I'll be seeing you Ed." And the automail mechanic left. The doctor came over with a metal arm and leg.

"These are just temporary. These will last you around a week, but after that you'll need to get more permanent replacements."

Edward nodded and flinched when they hooked in the prosthetic limbs. Hawkeye, never having let go, help Edward sit up. The doctor tried to protest when he went to sit his legs on the floor, but Hawkeye just glared at him. He set his flesh leg on the floor, and ever so slowly, he set his new prosthetic down next to it. He steadied himself on Riza's shoulder, and stood up. Hawkeye and Edward grinned and the boy let go of her shoulder, and walked three steps on the leg before steadying himself on the bed. Then he walked five. And then he could walk as if the leg were his own. Hawkeye looked at the gaping medical staff and smirked.

_'Don't doubt my Edward…_my_ Edward where did that come from?' _Hawkeye thought as the doctor sputtered about that not being possible.

"Let's go tell the colonel we can go to the office now Edward."

"Yes, ma'am, lieutenant." Edward stuck his tongue out at the doctor and followed behind Hawkeye.

_Central Command._

Mustang opened the door and, for once, his team was working without having have a certain sharpshooter tell them to. He whistled shrilly and everyone looked at him strange.

"Gentlemen, check this out."

Edward walked in and grinned.

"Hey, congratulations, Chief!" Havoc smiled

"Yeah, glad to see you up an about, Big Guy!" Breda shouted. Edward just basked in the glow of the men.

"_Back to work!"_ Hawkeye shouted when she came into the room.

"Ed, get started on our paperwork. I'll be back in around an hour."

"Alright." Edward sat down as Hawkeye turned and left the office. The other officers looked at each other wondering what she could possibly be doing.

"Hey, Ed, any idea why she left?"

"Nope." Edward shook his head as he wrote up invoices on Havoc's cigarettes and the new dry wall where Hawkeye and emptied a clip into the wall next to Breda's head.

_Riza's Apartment_

Hawkeye had been disappearing spontaneously for the last week, and hadn't returned to the office after one of her outings, so Havoc had driven Ed home but Edward didn't understand why Havoc followed him up.

"The colonel asked me to make sure you can make it up the stairs ok." Havoc smiled. So Edward walked up the stairs, steadying himself on the banister, and walked in to find Riza sitting on the couch with three boxes wrapped in red paper.

"Uh? What's this…" Edward was deadpan.

"Happy birthday, Chief, now go over and open your damn presents." Havoc grinned. Edward looked bewildered.

"Since when do you guys know when my birthday is?" Edward looked at the two officers.

"I looked it up in your file and then we all had to scramble to get these," Hawkeye nodded to the boxes. "Why didn't you say it was your birthday?"

Edward shrugged.

"Didn't seem important."

"Well go open the boxes." Mustang pushed Edward as he walked in. The ten year old shrugged and walked over to the boxes. The smallest was marked _From: Riza _The next, and largest, was _From: The Team_ the last, the medium one was marked _From: The Colonel_. Ed raised an eyebrow that the man has cared enough to buy him something. So he decided to start with the largest and work his way down.

He tore the packaging and opened the chest with the letters _EDWARD'S STASH _carved in it. In the chest was a pair of walkie-talkies, a book on alchemy, a pack of candy cigarettes, and chess set which could be rolled out. He grinned and said thanks to Havoc, and wrote himself a mental note to say thanks to the rest of the team as well. He moved on to Mustang's box.

The paper ripped and he found a clothing box, and inside that was a blue military uniform, marked with major's insignia. Edward noted there was no nametag. He looked at the uniform and grinned, before turning to show it to Hawkeye and Havoc. Hawkeye did her characteristic tiny smile, and Havoc gave him a toothy grin.

Last of all was Riza's box. It was about the size of a piece of paper and four inches high. The paper tore back and an Amestrisian dragon was emblazoned the front of a gray carbon fiber polymer box. The box had two black aluminum latches and Ed lifted the carefully before opening the box. In the middle of a foam slot was a beautiful handgun. Ed's eyes widened and he picked up the weapon, pointing it at the ground as Riza taught him. The slide was black steel, and the grip was grey with small bumps to allow for a better grip on the gun. The trigger had three holes to make it lighter and was chrome. The rear and front of the slide were both grooved to allow for easier chambering. When Edward pulled the slide back he saw the barrel was chrome. The price for this must have been ridiculous. His mouth was open when he looked at Riza.

"Riza, this is…this is a beautiful gun," was all he managed to get out.

"I know that. I'm the one that bought it." Hawkeye smiled.

"The price must have been ridiculous."

"So?"

"Uh…" Edward couldn't find any words. Riza smiled and sat down next to Ed.

"Edward I have something I want to ask you."

Edward didn't notice Mustang and Havoc leave the room, to give the pair some privacy.

"Edward, you called yourself Edward Hawkeye at the hospital right?" Hawkeye's voice was smooth.

"Yeah. What about it?" Edward didn't understand where this was going. Riza's heart was in her throat.

_'I'm a soldier. A special operations sniper, and I'm being intimidated by an eleven year old and a question.'_ Riza mused to herself. Then she took a deep breath.

"Edward, how would you like to make that name official?" Riza turned her head to looked in Edward's eyes. Edward couldn't comprehend what Riza had just said.

"Huh?" he breathed,

"I'm asking you if I can adopt you, Ed." Riza tried to not sound distressed. Edward was silent.

"I would never dream of replacing your mother Edward, but I'd like to see if you'd become my son." Hawkeye blinked. Edward turned away, and Riza sighed.

_'It was a dumb idea anyway. I just hope he wants to stay friends.'_

Then she felt someone hug her and a head in her shoulder. Riza looked down and saw a mop of blonde hair, a muffled "Ok" coming from him. Riza stood up and hugged him back and they stayed there.

Around five minutes later Havoc quietly opened the door and grinned when he saw them hugging.

"Hey, Boss, I think he said yes!" Havoc whispered over his shoulder. The two men crept inside and grinned at Hawkeye's slight smile. The new family stayed in an embrace for a few more minutes before Mustang interrupted.

"Ahem…I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ed, I need to give you this before I leave."

Edward turned around and the colonel handed him a nametag marked **HAWKEYE** in black letters. When he pulled it out a tag marked **ELRIC** fell to the floor.

"Well I decided to have two made. Depending on your decision." Mustang stooped to pick up the tag and put it back in his pocket. Edward smiled and placed the nametag on the right side of the uniform. A knock came at the door, and Mustang turned and answered it. Devon, the automail mechanic, was standing there holding a large box.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic." He walked in and sat the box in front of Edward.

"So, Ed. Your mom came and talked to me earlier today, and I had to close my shop to get these done in time."

The mechanic lifted the top off the box and two steel automail limbs were inside. He grinned at the look on Edward's face,

"These are made from heat tempered steel. And check this out." He lifted the arm out of the box and hit a button on the wrist. A foot long serrated blade slid out of the top of the arm, and Edward grinned.

_"Cooool…"_

"This is from everyone in the unit, Ed." Riza explained. Ed nodded and started removing the prosthetics from his automail ports. Devon sat him in a chair and replaced the hospital parts with the heavy duty steel. Edward stood up and moved both appendages around, and was surprised at the freedom of movement.

"Thanks Devon! I think you've got yourself a regular." Edward grinned.

"Thanks for the compliment. Hey I'd love to stick around, but I have a family who wouldn't be happy with me if I'm late for dinner." The soldiers bid Devon farewell and went to the living room. The four sat and relaxed for a while before Ed moved his new possessions to his room, and cleaned up the trash. Everyone gathered around the table and ate dinner. Before long Riza slipped out unnoticed.

_'Crap, I don't have candles…' _the lieutenant stared at the cake.

She motioned for Mustang and he got up from the table while Havoc distracted Ed. Mustang saw the problem.

"Well, I can fix this. Come on."

Riza picked up the cake and Mustang snapped. A little flame appeared above each of his fingers. Riza stifled a giggle. Havoc, and Ed laughed and Ed blew out the flames.

"Alright. It was fun guys, but we _all_ have work in the morning, and if I'm not mistaken, the State Alchemist exams are in a couple days. So Ed, has some work to do. Night, everybody." Mustang waved lazily as he disappeared out the door.

"Goodnight, sir." All three of his subordinates answered. Havoc left soon after and Hawkeye and Ed each retired to their own rooms.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Riza." Edward mumbled from his bed.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Certification

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Short chapter. Will post another soon, as in the next couple hours.**

**The next will have a time skip which is why this one is so short.**

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

_Central First Library_

Edward swallowed as he got out of the car and walked inside the First Library. The State Alchemist certification exams were being given out here, and Edward was virtually guaranteed to pass, but it was the written portion that had him worried.

The boy walked into the exam room, and sat in a seat in the back. Around half an hour later several military officers appeared at the front of the room.

"No cheating will be tolerated on this test…" they began reading off a list of rules, and announced they would have two hours to finish.

_Two Hours Later_

Edward laid his pencil down as time was called. He was glad Riza had given him that crash course on military tactics, as about half of this paper had to do with war.

"We'll now move onto the practical test. File outside into the courtyard behind me." A colonel jerked his thumb at a door. The hopeful State Alchemists nodded and walked outside. The Fuhrer himself was outside, along with his staff.

"Well. Who's going first?" The Fuhrer raised an eyebrow. A man in red jacket and black pants gulped and stepped forward. Drawing out his transmutation circle on the ground he made a small forest in the courtyard of the library. The officers nodded and took down notes. Another man stepped up behind him, and, using the same circle created a mountain, and nearly destroyed the forest. A couple officers scowled, and took down notes. This went on and before long Edward stepped forward.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang's recommendation and Lieutenant Hawkeye's adopted son. This should be interesting." The Fuhrer whispered to an aide who nodded. Edward thought about it for a minute then clapped his hands, and ran forward at the mess of a courtyard.

"No transmutation circle, huh?" The Fuhrer raised an eyebrow. The alchemist pulled a sword from a rock that he passed, and ran towards the forest. A tree stood in his way, so he dodged and bounced off a rock. A pistol was pulled from the rock when he touched it with his hands. Then he turned to the offending tree. He emptied the clip into a small branch, and made it fall, then ran at the limb. Before it reached the ground the branch was bare of bark and sticks. Edward turned back to the smirking and nodding soldiers. The alchemists didn't seem too impressed, but when Edward walked by a small yellow form was given to him.

"Welcome to the program." The Fuhrer nodded at Edward who stared at the form in bold letters _Posting Request_ and a number of lines underneath it. Edward grinned and walked out of the First Library. He stopped at the desk on the way out, and dialed Riza.

"Yeah, I'm ready to be picked up…" He tried to sound sullen.

"Ok…I'm on my way." Riza said. Edward smirked and signed the posting request piece of paper and handed it to the Fuhrer's aide, and received a silver watch in return. Before long Hawkeye was in a military car and stopped at the First Library, where Edward was sitting on the steps with his chin in his hands. He slowly got into the car and Riza put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Ed, you can try again next year." Hawkeye comforted her son.

"Why should I?" Edward grinned and pulled a silver pocket watch from his pocket. Hawkeye shook her head and hugged Ed.

"Congratulations, Edward. Let's go show you off!" Hawkeye smiled then stepped on the gas towards Central Command.

* * *

_Colonel Mustang's Office_

Edward opened the door, and walked in to sit at his and Hawkeye's desk and tried to look sullen. The Colonel smirked at him, but the other officers looked apologetic.

"Why do you look so sad, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked out loud.

"What'd you call him?" Fuery asked as the others turned around.

"Fullmetal. It _is_ his alchemist name, I mean since he requested a posting with my unit, his acceptance form was sent to me." Mustang shrugged. Edward shook his head and pulled out a silver alchemist's watch.

"Hey! Congratulations, Chief!" Havoc shouted.

"Nice! I didn't think you were actually going to beat the Colonel!" Breda fist bumped the State Alchemist.

"Thanks. Now let's get back to work." Edward sat down while Havoc mumbled about "Hawkeye junior…"

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Ok, a bit of a weak one. Next one will be better. I promise...please don't kill me and eat my babies...**


	5. New Face

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did Hawkeye would be in the show more, and Mustang would have waterproof gloves. Even if it's hilarious when he epic fails...and awesome when he gets it right.**

**Sorry for the delay. I'm not very good at introducing OC. Or making them for that matter. 3000 word chapter as a kind of "Sorry I took so long" kind of thing. **

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 5: Four Years Later

Edward pulled on his combat boots, and strapped the slipped the pistol Hawkeye had given him to his waist. He stood up and made sure his nametag was on straight. He grinned at the word **HAWKEYE **on the blue fabric. He still found it good to call 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye his mother.

"Ed, we're gonna be late!" Riza yelled from the doorway.

"As if the Colonel cares." Edward smirked when he walked into the living room.

"Your turn to drive today." The fifteen year old opened the door, and caught the keys thrown from his mom. He walked down the steps and started the car, as his mother got in next to him. The State Alchemist pulled out onto the road and drove off towards Colonel Mustang's apartment.

* * *

The Flame Alchemist was standing on the front steps of his apartment when the car pulled up.

"Good morning, Lieutenant, Major."

"Good morning, sir." The Hawkeyes said back in unison. As soon as the door was closed Edward stepped on the gas in the direction of Central Command.

* * *

"Why aren't you guys working?" Riza strode in to the office, followed by Edward and Mustang.

"Edward, this came in the mail for you." Fuery handed Edward a manila folder, then walked over and handed seven manila folders to Mustang.

"Thanks, Fuery." Edward went and sat at his desk. The sound of tearing paper was heard, and Edward pulled out some papers. Riza sat down and starting writing up the paperwork.

"Hey guys, we're being transferred!" Mustang announced. Everyone turned to him.

"Where to?" Ed leaned back in his chair.

"East HQ."

Every officer groaned.

"What's with the demotion?" Havoc blew smoke out of his nose.

"Don't know." Mustang sighed.

"Well you guys will have to go without me." Edward ran his hand over his face. Mustang looked at him curiously.

"This is from some lawyer. Apparently my mother's will has been found and I have to be there for the reading." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Really? Well at least you'll have your inheritance Chief." Breda shrugged.

"I don't _want_ my inheritance Breda." Edward leaned back

"Oh well. We'll ride the same train over, and we'll just stop off in Resembool." Mustang suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I want to see this Winry you talk about so much, Chief." Havoc laughed when Edward turned red.

"I said we aren't like that. She's more like a sister."

"Incest isn't accepted in my unit Fullmetal." Mustang smirked.

"Go to hell, sir." Edward shook his head.

"I'd rather not." Mustang slipped the transfer orders back in each of the folders.

"Oh and we have a new person joining us. A Sergeant Drake." Riza looked up from a paper she was reading.

"Ah hell. Drake? We need another woman in here." Havoc groaned.

"Why? Having more around won't improve your chances, Havoc." Edward needled his friend.

"Yeah the Colonel will just embarrass you." Breda joined in. The door knob turned and everyone turned to see a woman with sergeant's stripes on walk in. She had black hair, which was cut short and hazel eyes. The woman strode in and saluted Colonel Mustang, who was busy examining her physical attributes.

"Colonel Mustang, Sergeant Maya Drake reporting for duty." That one was a surprise. The Colonel gulped and stood up.

"Good to meet you Sergeant. I'm Colonel Mustang. I'd like you to meet my team." The team raised acknowledged her as their names were called.

"2nd Lieutenant Havoc, Major Edward Hawkeye the Fullmetal Alchemist, and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Drake's eyes lingered on Edward before moving onto his mother.

"Good to meet you all. It's good to see there's someone my own age here." Drake nodded to her new comrades.

"Your own age?" Mustang questioned.

"I'm sixteen, sir."

"Oh!" and the men immediately stopped their examinations of her endowments and felt dirty for doing so.

"Oh, Ed is fifteen." Riza looked at her son. Drake nodded and looked to Edward, then turned back to Mustang.

"Sir, I was told we'd be transferring to East Headquarters, soon after my arrival here?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. If not tonight. Fullmetal has to go to the reading of his biological mother's will." Mustang nodded.

"Fullmetal, why don't you go introduce Sergeant Drake around? Take her to firing range and all that." Mustang said as he shuffled papers. Hawkeye saw what he was doing and narrowed her eyes at him, and then glared at Havoc when he supported him.

"Yeah, Chief, why don't you go introduce Maya around." Havoc grinned, and Edward got up.

"Sure. Come on sergeant, I'll introduce you to some people." Edward straightened his holster and walked out the door followed by Drake.

Breda snickered.

"That Winry chick has some competition."

* * *

Maya and Ed were headed outside, so Ed decided to learn a little bit about his new comrade.

"So why'd you join Colonel Mustang's unit?"

"I've been stationed at West HQ since I joined the military two years ago. I hung out around the soldiers enough that they just recruited me. I've been, unofficially, doing a soldiers duties for around three years. I requested transfer to East HQ, so they sent me here." Maya grinned proudly.

"Ha! I've got a year on you." Ed grinned and Drake just gave him a pair of bored eyes and smirk.

"What's your specialty?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I've got reconnaissance experience, but my MOS places me as infantry."

"I guess we'll be working together a lot. Me and Havoc do most of the legwork, and heavy lifting." Edward explained

They rounded the corner to the firing range.

"This is the shooting range. Hey Cromwell! Meet Sergeant Drake newest addition to Mustang's personal troops."

The arms sergeant looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Ed! You staying to shoot or are you moving on?"

Edward looked at Maya.

"How good are you with your weapon?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Good enough."

"Want to make a bet?" Edward grinned

"Why not? What are the terms?" Maya leaned forward.

"If I outshoot you I can take you out on a date before we leave. If you win I'll walk around in a mini-skirt and sing the 'I love rainbows' song."

Cromwell had to stifle a laugh at the thought.

"Fine."

Edward grinned and looked at Cromwell.

"Two of my standard loads."

"Sure thing Ed." And he slid eight boxes of .45 caliber rounds through a hole, and then turned to watch the show.

The duo each picked up four boxes, walked over to their booths, and drew their sidearms.

At Cromwell's shout they each emptied the clip into their target. Each had a 2 inch wide hole in their chest.

"Oh come on guys! Anyone can shoot a stationary target," Cromwell called from the booth "do the killhouse!"

Cromwell threw Edward the keys to a barn sized building, and Edward motioned for Drake to follow him.

"Cromwell times us. Drake you go first." The sergeant nodded and readied her weapon. Cromwell walked over with a stopwatch, and nodded to Ed.

"Go!" and the sergeant kicked in the door to the killhouse before storming inside. A series of shots were heard, and the splinter of wood, and then Maya came out of a door behind Ed.

"TIME!" She shouted.

"Forty-five and half seconds. Not bad." Cromwell nodded in approval. Ed grinned and pulled out his sidearm

"Go!" Cromwell shouted and Ed breached the door in front of him. He leveled his pistol as his feet entered and fired two rounds in to the silhouette that popped up in front of him. He turned right and went through another door firing two rounds into a pair of silhouettes in front of him. The final room had two levels and had _six_ targets in it. Ed dove through the door with a pistol in each hand and destroyed the targets, his shoulder hit the ground and he used his momentum to roll outside.

"Time!" He shouted as his feet touched the gravel

"Forty-_four_ seconds." Cromwell grinned and walked away.

"I guess it's a date then. 452 East 9th Street. Seven o'clock. Don't be late." Maya turned and walked away from the State Alchemist. Cromwell shook his head and smirked.

"She doesn't like preamble does she?"

"Nope. I'll see ya later Cromwell, I've gotta get back to the office." Ed waved over his shoulder and headed back upstairs.

* * *

Maya had already made it back to the office when Ed walked in. He sat at his desk and started reloading his pistol's magazine. The new sergeant noticed he carried four weapons in his holsters.

"Why four weapons?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

Edward shrugged.

"Just a habit I picked up from my mom I guess." Edward shrugged as he replaced the magazine into its housing.

"Hey, Chief, how come you had to reload a magazine?" Breda smirked.

"No reason."

Hawkeye walked over to Ed, and sniffed his pistol's barrel.

"Recently fired." Hawkeye reversed it and handed it back to her son.

"Alright, alright, me and Drake had a little bet. I won." Edward put the pistol back in its holster and went back to his paperwork. Mustang got inquisitive.

"What were the terms?"

"If she won I'd walk through HQ singing 'I love rainbows' song, and wearing a mini-skirt." Ed said as he signed his name at the bottom of a requisition.

"I take it _you_ won, since you aren't pissed or depressed. What were the terms?" Havoc turned in his chair, and Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"I get to take her on a date tonight." Ed smirked sheepishly. Havoc fell out of his chair, and Breda and Mustang laughed out loud. Not even Falman could hide a small smile. Hawkeye sighed in exasperation.

"You work fast, Fullmetal." Mustang pounded his fist on his table. Edward just shook his head and went back to his paperwork, and Maya turned a little red. Edward looked at her and smirked.

"What happened to that confidence outside?"

"Outside we weren't in front of the whole unit, Ed." Maya defended her position.

"Oh, so I'm 'Ed' now? I believe you called me 'major' and 'sir' outside."

The blush deepened.

"Uh…I…um…" Maya just sighed and turned to the paperwork provided by Hawkeye. Said lieutenant leaned over her shoulder.

"Don't mind them. Our unit is a little stupid sometimes. Especially my son and the Colonel. Speaking of…"

Drake felt a pistol shoved into her kidney.

"Hurt him and you die." Hawkeye replaced the pistol in her ankle holster. Maya paled a little, and went back to her paperwork. Eventually the office calmed down, and went back to their business. After Hawkeye embedded several bullets in the wall.

"Aw come on! I just requisitioned that!" Ed cried. He looked to Mustang.

"Sir, I'd like to request Kevlar for the walls!" Ed blinked.

"Denied."

"Gah!" Edward turned in his in his papers and got up, at the same time Hawkeye headed for door, having finished her paperwork.

"Colonel, do we go straight to the train station tomorrow or do we come here first?" Ed asked as he headed for the door.

"Just pick me up and head for the train station." Mustang ordered.

"Alright. See you tomorrow everybody." Ed waved as he walked outside.

_Riza's Apartment_

Two pairs of combat boots echoed through the empty apartment as Riza and Edward returned home.

"Hey, Ed, when do you have to leave to meet Drake?" Riza stuck her head into his room.

"I'm supposed to be at her apartment at seven."

"Oh. What are you taking with you to East HQ?"

"Probably just my books and clothes, why?"

"I just needed to know." Riza turned and left, while Ed turned and started looking through his closet, only to face palm when he realized he only had uniforms and black tank tops.

"This is gonna be embarrassing." Edward groaned as he reached for a clean uniform.

_Maya Drake's apartment_

Maya looked around in her wardrobe and about pulled her hair out. All she had in there were uniforms.

"Ugh…this is gonna be embarrassing." Maya moaned as she pulled a uniform off of the rack.

_Seven O'clock_

Edward hoped that his date wouldn't laugh too hard when she opened the door, as he knocked.

Maya secured her pistol to her waist and walked toward the door.

The door opened, and the two teenaged soldiers blinked at the way the other was dressed. Then they burst out laughing.

"Oh man…I didn't have anything else, I was afraid you'd laugh at me!" Edward held his sides. Maya nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Wow…ok enough of that. Where are we going?" Maya regained her composure.

"There's this restaurant down the street from my automail shop. The wife of a friend of mine runs it. Let's get going." Ed turned to walked away as Maya locked her apartment, then jogged to catch up.

"You're impatient aren't you?" Maya shook her head as she drew even with him. Edward shrugged.

"Winter is coming on. My automail ports start to ache when it gets cold. As soon as the sun goes down the temperature drops like an anchor."

"Oh. Well then let's hurry." Maya picked up the pace some, and didn't notice Edward smile a bit. They walked in silence for around five minutes later Edward took charge of the conversation.

"Why do you want to hurry? You lost a bet remember?" Edward narrowed his eyes with a sly grin. Maya's back straightened.

"No reason. My uniforms aren't lined, since I'm from the Western HQ."

"Oh is that it?" Edward teased. Maya nodded once.

"Yep."

"No other reason?" Edward tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Maya turned her head back straight, and continued towards the restaurant.

_Gracia's Restaurant_

"Gracia!" Edward shouted as he walked in the door. The family owned business was fairly small, since Maes Hughes brought in most of the income. Said officer was standing behind the counter with his wife and they both waved to Edward.

"Ed!" Lieutenant Colonel Hughes waved in his typical straight armed manner, and very nearly knocked out his wife. He was instantly on his knees asking for her beloved's forgiveness. Maya blinked and looked at Ed.

"Yes, this is normal. Don't let him catch you at HQ he'll shove photos of his daughter in your face. I look at the man like family, but he drives me nuts sometimes." Edward whispered in the sergeant's ear.

"Edward-onii-san!" Elysia ran over and grasped the Fullmetal Alchemist's blue pants leg.

"Hi Elysia-chan. Have you been a good girl since I visited you last?" Edward quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes! Where have you been though?" Elysia looked up at her surrogate brother in curiosity.

_'Shooting people and blowing things up…'_ Edward thought as he looked at Hughes for help. He wasn't good at lying to Elysia. Ever since his first mission he'd had to lie to the girl, and she'd spotted the first couple times.

"Elysia-chan, Edward-kun was looking for Sergeant Drake, and now that he found her, he's back." Hughes lied to his daughter to save her from the truth that her brother had killed.

"Oh, sorry. Colonel Hughes, Gracia, this is Sergeant Maya Drake. She transferred into our unit today." Edward introduced Maya to the Hughes family.

"Gracia, we were wondering if you could make me and Sergeant Drake some apple pie if it isn't too much trouble." Edward asked as they duo sat down at a table in the corner, away from the several other patrons.

"Of course, Edward." Gracia turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Elysia-chan why don't you go help your mother?" Hughes smiled as his daughter nodded and ran after her mother. The lieutenant colonel then went and sat in a chair next to Ed.

"So, Drake, what's your MOS?"

"Light infantry. Specialty is recon." Drake looked at Hughes.

"Yeah, she's going to be spending a _lot_ of time with me and Havoc." Edward nodded.

"And your mom. Can't forget the 'Hawk's Eye'" Hughes grinned. Edward deflated.

"You know she hates that name."

Hughes nodded.

"Mhm. So how'd Ed rope you into a date?" Hughes was more blunt than usual. Maya jumped and Edward's head smacked the table.

"I lost a bet." Drake tried to sound displeased.

"What was the bet?" Hughes was interested.

"Faster killhouse time. I did it in forty-five seconds. He did in forty-four." Maya shrugged. Hughes shook his head.

"You _do_ know that Edward and Lieutenant Hawkeye are rivals for the title of leading time in there right?"

Maya looked up, and narrowed her eyes at a sheepishly grinning Ed. She hadn't known that.

"Is that right?"

"Yup. Currently Lieutenant Hawkeye is leading with a time of thirty-five seconds. Edward is right behind with his record of thirty-nine."

Edward shrugged.

"When you have multiple weapons it makes it easier. Most guys screw up with a reload."

Hughes gave him a bored look.

"Oh, and the fact that you and your mother can both shoot a flea off a dog from a half mile with pistols akimbo doesn't help?"

Edward shook his head in the negative. Maya was still stuck on the fact that Edward had held back today. Hughes saw this.

"Oh, forty-five seconds is awesome, in the top ten, but the other nine are held by Edward and his mom. If you want to see and awesome contest, put a sniper rifle in each of their hands, and rope Rebecca Catalina from East HQ into it. Maybe Jean Havoc for good measure. These four were at the Continental Marksmanship Competition last year, and wiped out the competition. The Drachman team came in second and they were roughly fifty points behind us. You get half a point per target hit. The team from Aerugo didn't even come close. Creta wasn't in the same league. They won the first place trophy, and got a free order of four custom handmade sniper rifles. Havoc has his over the mantelpiece. Wooden furniture the works, you know, a showpiece. But Edward and Riza Hawkeye, oh no, they got polymer stocks, along with ten round magazines, and back up sights. Chrome barrel and bolt. 7.62mm round. 10x scopes. Semi-automatic…" Hughes then shrugged and grinned like an idiot.

"Of course, none of this means anything to me! Nope! I'm just your friend neighborhood criminal investigations officer! Enjoy your date!"

With that Hughes got up and walked away. Edward had his hand over his eye, and elbow resting on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Maya blinked. Edward's fingers moved and formed a split.

"Is he gone? I thought he was going to take this chance to shove a picture of his daughter down your throat."

Maya laughed as Gracia walked up their table with two slices of her apple pie. The two teenagers picked up their silverware and enjoyed the food, as their date went on.

**So what do you guys think of Sergeant Maya Drake? **

**Post a review and let me know! **

**Reviews are appreciated. Flame will be ignored.**

**Have a good one! :D**


	6. Resembool

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**I'm to tired to type in a witty joke here...**

**Shorter chapter. More of a filler.**

"That was great, Gracia-san!" Maya thanked the cook. Gracia commented that it wasn't that good, but Edward insisted that it was awesome. Edward and Maya waved goodbye to Maes Hughes and left the restaurant. Elysia was asleep on her father's back.

"Well…I had fun." Edward grinned.

"Me too. Care for another one when we get to East City?"

"Sure."

Before long they were in front of Maya's apartment.

"See ya tomorrow Maya." Ed waved at to his new found friend.

Maya smiled "Later Ed." And the soldier closed the door to her apartment. The State Alchemist smiled at the door and walked away toward his apartment.

* * *

_Riza's Apartment._

He was still smiling when he walked in the door, and found Colonel Mustang standing there. Said officer started smirking when he saw the younger alchemist.

"Date go well, Fullmetal?"

"Yes, sir." Edward answered as he removed his pistols and hung the holsters from hooks in a closet.

"Did you score?"

"Womanizer…" Edward commented as he sat down on the couch. Mustang heard someone stifling a laugh behind him, and Riza was standing there. The lieutenant re-assumed a stoic face when Mustang turned to look at her.

"Were you laughing lieutenant?"

"No, sir. Why are you here?"

"I was just asking you and your son were ready for the move to the East Sector. We leave on the six o'clock train tomorrow morning. We're stopping in Resembool for three days for Fullmetal's business and then we move on to East City."

"Of course we are, sir." Edward blinked.

"Alright. Good night, Fullmetal."

"Good night, sir." Edward nodded as Mustang left the room.

"Have a nice date, Ed?"

"Yes, thanks." Edward smiled at his mother as he headed for his room.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Riza." Edward shut his door and stood there for a minute. Then he opened his bedroom door and walked to the turtleneck clad lieutenant. He tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned, he hugged her.

"I love you, mom."

Riza stood there and blinked at that. It wasn't the first time he'd ever called her mom, but the first three words didn't compute in her mind yet. It took about thirty second for her to say.

"I love you to, Ed. Goodnight." Riza hugged her son back, and he released her before grinning and walking back to his room. The lieutenant just smiled at her son's back, before heading to her own bedroom.

* * *

_Train Station_

_Next Morning_

Ed and Riza walked into the train station. Both Hawkeyes were carrying a military duffel bag and a plastic case. Each was matte black with grey clips on them, and was about four feet long, and had a custom sniper rifle in it. On one case was engraved _Edward Hawkeye_ in the other was engraved _Riza Hawkeye_.

"Major, Lieutenant! Over here!" Mustang waved them over to a military platform where the rest of the unit was standing. Maya was standing on the far end, but came to stand next to Ed when he stopped next to the group.

"Oh, did that date go well, hm?" Havoc called.

"Screw you, Havoc." Edward rolled his eyes and set down his rifle case.

"A good morning to you as well Major Hawkeye, sir!" Havoc sarcastically saluted. Ed grumbled and turned to Maya.

"Morning, Drake."

"Good morning, sir." Maya said shortly.

"Oh did the date not go as well as I think?" Havoc interjected.

"Shut _up_ Havoc." Edward looked at the ceiling of Central City Station.

"There's you answer, Havoc." Breda commented.

"Our business, not yours." Maya glared at the duo.

"Ooooooh!" Mustang crowed out from behind the group.

"Very mature, colonel." Edward deadpanned

"Our pint sized soldiers got naughty!" Havoc waited for the explosion

"Who're you calling a midget so small they can run a marathon across a sidewalk crack?!"

Everyone laughed at that. Edward was becoming creative.

"All aboard for Resembool!" A conductor shouted.

The unit picked up their luggage and boarded the train. Edward sat next to Maya, and Havoc and Riza sat across from them. Edward opened a book and Riza started cleaning her guns, while Havoc and Maya just talked.

* * *

_Eastern Sector_

Around half an hour outside Resembool a question came from Maya that Edward had been dreading.

"So when was the last time you talked to your aunt Ed?"

Riza paused cleaning her pistol for a second before continuing.

"Uh…I've only talked to them twice, since I left." Edward whispered. Across the car Mustang sighed. Mustang sat straight up. _'We're walking into an emotional hurricane…'_

"I wrote Winry quite a bit in the early days, but after my first couple missions she stopped writing back." Edward thought as he shut his alchemy book, and started to clean his weapons as well. Riza sighed.

"This is going to be a drag…" then turned to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" the lieutenant blinked. The train was pulling even with the platform.

"Did you just use the word 'drag'? As in informal speech?" Havoc gaped.

"Yes…is there a problem with that?" Riza stared at them like they were stupid.

"Uh, no, we've just never heard you use informal language." Mustang shrugged.

"Colonel, I've heard her use that word a lot. And I've heard her swear. How is it that you've known her five times as long as me, and yet you don't know her speech patterns?" Edward deadpanned.

"Most people don't examine those Edward." Riza smiled her characteristic smile at her son.

The train jolted to a stop, and the soldiers stood up to retrieve their luggage. They walked out onto the platform as a group, and immediately noticed the distasteful stares they were receiving from the residents of Resembool.

"Does anyone else have the feeling we are _not_ welcome here." Havoc asked rhetorically

"You guys don't have to be here; I can just catch up when they're done reading the will." Edward looked at the colonel who shook his head.

"Nah, we aren't due in East City for a few days anyway, and the unit could use some relaxation time. Let's go." Mustang led the way and his soldiers followed him.

* * *

_Rockbell Automail_

Den started barking at the door.

"Shut up, Den, I'm trying to concentrate." And the blonde glared at the metal arm on the table. The thumb refused to move no matter what she did. A young man with brown hair entered the room. He was wearing a white shirt, and brown vest, and brown pants. The most conspicuous part of him? The red eyes and brown skin.

"Did you forget bolt A-02 again?"

"Of course I didn't Alek…" Winry shouted as she tried to hide the fact that she was screwing in that bolt.

"Who's that for anyway?" the seventeen year old asked.

"A veteran down the street."

The Ishvalan youth's eye twitched.

"An _Ishval_ veteran?"

"Of course not. He was posted in the West during those border clashes a few years back." Winry calmed Aleksander. The teenager didn't know his last name. He'd only survived because the military had missed him when his home had collapsed on top of him and his family. Alek had been the only survivor.

Through all of this Den was still barking and scratching at the door. Pinako walked in from the kitchen and looked out of the window. Several figures in blue were walking up the drive to the automail shop, and she recognized one.

"Winry! Edward's here!" Pinako yelled upstairs. Winry blinked at that.

_'Edward? What's he doing back after so long?'_ the automail mechanic got up, and Alek followed her as they headed for the door.

* * *

_With Edward, Maya, and Riza_

"Well it looks like they've noticed us." Edward commented as the front door opened. The only people with him were Maya and Riza, everyone else having left to find an inn.

"Hey runt!" Pinako shouted from the front steps.

"Hi auntie!" Edward shouted back. Pinako examined the fifteen year old. A pistol on his hip, and several more were visible when he lifted his arm to wave back. His hair was cut shorter than before, leaving a couple inches on top, and a few centimeters on the sides. She'd been expecting that though. The two things she _hadn't_ been expecting was the word **HAWKEYE** on his nametag, and the black haired girl walking _very_ close to him. The three uniform-clad individuals stood in a line abreast facing the old woman, Winry, and the Ishvalan boy that Edward didn't know.

_ 'An Ishvalan. God, why does that war keep coming back to haunt me?'_

_'An Ishvalan. I'll have to keep this short, so I don't cause mom any more pain.'_

_'Ouch, this could turn bad. I'll have to keep an eye on the Ishvalan in case he starts trouble. I have to keep a closer eye on this Winry girl to keep her away from Edward. Wait what?'_

"Uh, hi…" Edward greeted Winry.

The civilians had their own thoughts about the soldiers.

_'Well this is about what I was expecting. But I wasn't expecting him to find a girlfriend in the military.' _Pinako was inwardly amused

_'Hawkeye? Why is that on his nametag? And who is that girl that he's practically giving a piggyback ride?!'_

_'Hawkeye? As in 'Hawk's Eye'?! That bitch was in Ishval! And the kid has a State Alchemist's watch!'_

"Hi…" Winry answered after she was done thinking.

"Can we, uh, come in? You know to catch up?" Edward felt awkward.

"We can talk from right here soldier. There's no need for you to come inside." Alek sneered.

"Look, dude, I wasn't even potty-trained when Ishval happened so if you want to have a beef with me over it, you can go right ahead, but I am _not_ participating." Edward blinked. Alek glared at him and then turned his gaze on Riza.

"But First Lieutenant Hawkeye there was wasn't she?"

Riza went pale, and started muttering. Edward flushed, and Maya backed away.

"Yep she sat up in a bell tower and sniped innocent women and chil…" A fist interrupted his words, and Edward grabbed him by his shirt.

_"Not another word…" _the alchemist hissed out.

_'Well that escalated quickly…' _Maya thought.

"Why not! My people suffered why shouldn't she?"

"_Because I've heard her scream when she has nightmares!_ What do you think? We _like_ killing people? You want to hear a story? I was in the south during some border skirmishes with Creta. That was when I killed my first man…Cretan infantryman. Probably about a year older than me. Blond hair, green eyes. I wish could describe the rest, but it exploded when my bullet hit his mouth."

That one shocked everyone except Riza. She'd been standing four feet away when it happened. Pinako shook her head and puffed her pipe. Winry just stood there open mouthed.

"I remember his face. I also remember the aftermath. I remember all 63 men I've killed during my time in the military. Killing is not fun. It isn't something we enjoy. Now if you'll excuse me I think you just ruined what should have been a good time for everyone. Goodbye."

Edward turned back to his mother who was still pale.

"Let's go find the unit. I'll come back to catch up with auntie and Winry later." Edward wrapped his arm around Riza's shoulders and led her back down the road. Maya followed them closely, glaring at Alek as she passed by.

_'Edward…killed someone…Edward KILLED someone…' _was all that kept on going through Winry's head. Before long Pinako pushed the stunned teenager inside, and Alek stormed away mumbling about soldiers.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**

**Ok. So. Winry's new best friend is an Ishvalan. Her former best friend, and love interest, is a soldier and State Alchemist. ****_AWKWARD_****. Anyway. **

**Sorry. Once again kind of weak. BIG plot point in the next chapter. Like HUGE. Like UBERMASSIVE TYPE THING. It's pretty important. **

**If you would like another chapter tonight I request maple syrup fresh from Canada.**


	7. Lets talk

**Sorry for the delay**

**As Always **

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

_Golden Lion Inn_

Riza walked in between Ed and Maya. The sniper was re-living Ishval all over again. The recoil of her weapon. The faces. The blood. The guilt…

"Mom, don't let that asshole get to you." Ed soothed.

"Yeah, Lieutenant, don't worry about a guy like him. Grudges are unhealthy and he's living proof." Maya supported her friend. Riza nodded without words. Edward's eyebrow twitched in response. The alchemist looked at Maya and motioned for her to come closer. He whispered in her ear.

"Go find the Colonel. Tell him that we ran into an Ishvalan, and he mentioned Ishval to my mom. And a bell tower…" Edward said the last part so quietly that even right next to him Maya barely heard him. The sergeant nodded and took off at a sprint towards the inn about a quarter mile away. Once she was inside Edward turned Riza and wrapped her in a hug. The lieutenant returned it and Edward glared at a man who was staring at two soldiers embracing in the middle of the road. Riza mumbled something, and Edward looked at her bloodshot eyes.

"Edward, I've turned you into a killer."

That snapped Edward out of his thoughts.

"You have not! It was my choice to become a State Alchemist. I took this job knowing damn well what it entailed." Edward soothed his mother's thoughts.

"Edward…I…I…"

"No. Mom I'm going to tell you right now that I love you more than life itself, and if you keep on taking my problems onto your shoulders I will turn in my watch and leave Amestris." Edward's voice was completely even.

"Edward, I don't think I deserve love from you. I'm not even your real mother. I'm just causing grief. You said it yourself. You're forced to kill, and you hate it."

"Just like everyone else in the unit. And don't you _dare_ say you aren't my real mother! I don't care what a paper says! We are _mother_ and _son_. Do you understand?" Edward was nearly shouting now. Riza nodded.

"Now about you causing me grief. You are doing no such thing. If anything _I'm_ causing you grief. You're watching your son become a killer. I brought you to a place where you were forced to remember Ishval."

"Edward, don't even say that. You had no idea that, that Ishvalan would be there. It's not your fault."

"Ahem…I hate to interrupt such a wonderful family moment, but we were told that a certain lieutenant needed assistance?" a cocky voice interrupted.

The two Hawkeyes turned to the voice to see the entire unit there smirking at them.

"Shut up…" Edward deadpanned.

"Edward! Such language to a superior officer!" Mustang pretended to sound indignant.

"Sir…shut up…" Riza this time.

"Fullmetal you've corrupted my pet! She used to be so obedient!" Mustang turned and ran away from the sound of rounds being chambered in pistols. The unit laughed at the sight of the famed Flame Alchemist running from a pair of his subordinates. Both of whom had pistols out. Maya wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Well, it appears this problem has been fixed."

Havoc chimed in.

"Yeah. Lieutenant Hawkeye is strict, but when she gets emo, only Ed or the Colonel can pull her out of it."

A bullet flew by his head.

"She also has a great sense of hearing. See ya." Havoc took off like a bat out of hell through a wheat field with Riza close behind.

"You know this unit got a lot more fun after Ed showed up." Breda pointed as he watched Fullmetal chase Flame, and Riza tackle Havoc.

"Mhm." Falman nodded as he watched the Colonel commandeer a car, and floor it in a random direction. Edward walked back fuming. Maya grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of Rockbell Automail.

"We're gonna go have a talk with that asshole. Come on Ed." Maya told the Fullmetal Alchemist who followed without protest.

* * *

_Rockbell Automail_

"I can't believe the nerve of those three! Soldiers aren't welcome in the East!" Alek was still fuming.

"Edward's different." Winry defended her surrogate brother.

"How? He said it himself. Sixty-three kills to his name! What about the assassinations and such that he can't tell you about!" Alek turned to look at his friend.

"Assassinations?" Winry blinked.

"He's a sniper. They carry out government sanctioned assassinations all the time."

Winry bit her lip, and pictured Ed on a rooftop with a rifle. Her childhood friend was certainly armed to the teeth. The automail mechanic had counted five pistols, not including the one on his waist. Then images appeared of the pair playing hide and seek not long after Ed's biological mother got sick the first time, and Winry shook her head at Alek.

"I still think Edward's different. And how'd you know he's a sniper?"

The question surprised Alek and he seemed to search for an answer.

"His mom is a sniper, so it's only natural that he would be one to."

"But Lieutenant Hawkeye isn't Edward's mother. His mother was named Trisha and they lived not far from here. In that house on the hill you talk about all the time." Winry objected. Alek shook his head and opened his mouth, but before he could retort someone knocked on the door. Winry went to answer it and found Edward and the unknown female soldier there.

"Hi, Winry. Sorry about earlier, I had to take First Lieutenant Hawkeye to the inn. When someone mentions Ishval…" Edward trailed off then picked back up ",anyway, mind if we come in?"

Winry stepped aside and allowed the pair of soldiers to come in. Alek glared daggers at them, and they returned the same to him as they sat down on the couch. Winry noticed this and became a bit worried.

"Winry this is Sergeant Maya Drake. Maya this is Winry Rockbell." The alchemist introduced the two women. They sized each other up immediately.

"I'm Aleksander." Alek interrupted.

"Yeah, Ed and I want to talk to you." Maya growled. Winry backed off at her tone, and Edward's eye twitched.

"What? Is it illegal to be Ishvalan? Are you going to execute me?" Alek raised his voice a bit.

"No it's not, and no we're not. It _is_ however not ok to do what you did to my mom back there." Edward's eye twitched.

"Oh is that right, Mr. State Alchemist?"

"I believe we had this talk already. Yes I've killed. No I don't like it."

Alek stood up, and Maya and Edward got ready to fight, when Pinako intervened.

"Everyone back off! Alek you go and calm down. Edward and Maya are guests here, and had nothing to do with what happened to you." The old woman scolded the teenagers. Alek sneered one last time and left the room, while Maya and Edward sat back down. Pinako went to sit in her chair with Den alongside her. The old dog laid down and let Pinako stroke his head.

"So, Edward, Sergeant Drake, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to come back because someone found my biological mother's will, so I have to be there for the reading and my unit got transferred to East City at the same time. I was going to catch up, but Colonel Mustang and the rest deiced to take some leave here, and relax. Our missions will probably pick up, what with the rebel groups and all, so we're relaxing while we can." Edward shifted uncomfortably. Winry asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. Holsters get in the way of sitting comfortably that's all." Edward jerked on his shoulder holsters.

"You can take them off." Pinako offered..

"I don't go anywhere without at least one pistol…" Edward hesitated.

"Why not?" Winry raised an eyebrow. Maya picked this one up.

"Soldiers aren't the most popular group around as you know, so it's unwise for us to go unarmed. It's even worse for Ed since he's a State Alchemist. It's not as bad, but still bad enough, for me. I'm specialized in infantry, so I just go everywhere with a weapon." Maya explained.

"You don't have to worry about that here, so you can take them off." Pinako blinked. Edward bit his lip before removing the pistols from the small of his back, the pistols from the armpit holsters, but he left his waist and ankle holsters. Maya removed her backup sidearm from her ankle and set it next to Ed's.

Winry was shocked at the sheer number of weapons Ed carried. She also spotted that Ed moved his to the side to allow Maya to set hers down. The automail mechanic narrowed her eyes.

"Ed, what is Maya to you?"

Ed and Maya straightened their backs, and slowly turned around.

"Uh, well, you see…" Edward rubbed the back of his neck. Maya gave him a bored look and turned to Winry.

"We're dating." Maya was blunt. Pinako smirked, not really surprised. Winry on the other hands almost fell over. _Edward_ was dating a _soldier_. He was supposed to come home eventually. The way he was setting it up he wasn't leaving.

"And your nametag?" Winry was a little more quiet.

"Hawkeye is my name now Lieutenant Hawkeye adopted me. Not long before I was certified in fact." Edward explained.

"What would your mom think of this?" Winry's voice got a little more forceful. Maya opened her mouth, but Edward stepped in.

"My biological mother is dead Winry. I was still a little kid when I got to Central, and Riza took care of me. She filled the hole where my family should have been. So did everyone else in the unit. I don't know many people outside the military." Edward said it plain. Winry looked disbelieving so Edward pushed his argument.

"My mother is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. My closest friends are Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, and Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. The entire unit was there for my birthday. I was introduced to Maya in the military. Winry…I'm sorry, but the military has made a good life for me."

Now Winry was angry.

"What about the people you hurt!"

"I hurt them to protect people! The Cretan infantryman I talked about earlier? He was attacking the line my unit was assigned to hold. He was attacking me. He was attacking my _family_!" Edward emphasized the last word. Winry was silent.

"Edward I thought _I_ was your family?" she finally whispered.

"You are Winry, but you have to understand that I've created a life for myself." Edward shook his head. The automail mechanic simply got up and left the room. Edward sighed and Maya put her hand on his shoulder.

"She had to hear it Ed."

"I know…but she was my first friend you know?"

"Yeah. We should probably head back, and stop Lieutenant Hawkeye from killing Havoc."

Edward nodded and replaced his weapons back where they were.

"I'll see ya auntie. We'll be here for three days, so feel free to stop by. We're at the Golden Lion Inn."

Pinako said she'd stop by and left to go find Winry.

The soldiers left the room and headed for their hotel.

* * *

_With Aleksander_

"Yes. The Fullmetal Alchemist, the Flame Alchemist, and the Hawk's Eye. Gather a group and go to Xenia. They're going to be there for business. Yes. Goodbye."

The Ishvalan hung up the phone and smirked.

"Revenge will be sweet…"

* * *

_In Central_

The Fuhrer's secretary left and a nondescript soldier entered.

"Well, what do we do now that Mustang's troublemakers are gone?" the soldier asked.

"We follow the plan. How is the mining operation?" The Fuhrer stared at him.

"He's gotten started, but I don't know when he'll finish."

King Bradley nodded.

"Very well. Are there any potential threats left?"

"General Armstrong is focused on Briggs. General Grumman and Colonel Mustang are stuck in East City. The only people left are Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, and Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong. They both have units loyal to them."

"Send Armstrong's unit to East City as well. Send Hughes' to South City. They're both too high profile to kill." King Bradley nodded.

"You got it Wrath." Envy grinned and left.

Wrath turned in his chair and smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

**Reviews are appreciated**


	8. Explosions

**Delayed update. I know...I just...UGH, this chapter was difficult to write for me. I literally had it done six times before deleting it and starting from scratch. This is far from perfect. Be aware that I was going to split this into two chapters, but they would both end up being short, so, instead you get one 4000 word chapter.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**As always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Xenia, Eastern Sector_

_Two days after arrival_

Four figures in blue walked into a building labeled _Salem and Lucas LTD. _They got a few looks, but soldiers were more common here since a military base was around half a mile outside the town.

"Let's get this over with a get moving towards East City." Edward grumbled. He'd been in a foul mood since coming back to the inn from the Rockbell home the first night. He hadn't been rude, but he hadn't been talkative either.

A short gray haired man in a suit looked up from his paperwork as Maya, Edward, Mustang, and Riza entered his office.

"Your name?" the man said rather arrogantly.

"Edward Hawkeye. Here for the will reading of…Trisha Elric…" Edward hesitated a moment before his biological mother's name. The lawyer went over a

"Edward…Edward…ah, yes…Edward Hawkeye. We're just waiting on two more attendees. Who are these people?"

Mustang stepped forward now.

"I'm Colonel Mustang, his commanding officer. These two are Lieutenant Hawkeye, Edward's adoptive mother, and a soldier under my command Sergeant Drake. Who're you?"

"I'm Joseph Salem. If you'll follow me we have a room ready for you." Salem got up and took the soldiers to a room with twelve chairs in front of a podium. A black haired man was behind the podium.

"Please take a seat. If you'll be patient, we must wait on our final guests. I am Alexander Lucas."

The soldiers all sat next to one another and Edward began tapping his foot. Twenty minutes later the doors were opened once again and Winry, Pinako, and Aleksander walked in. Maya and Edward hissed at the sight of the Ishvalan youth, and the young boy returned in kind. Edward's foot began tapping faster and one of his eyes began twitching. A hand was put on his shoulder and he turned to see Riza giving him a look.

"What?" the alchemist whispered.

"Calm down. I realize you're not exactly in the best of moods, but now isn't the time."

Sighing Edward nodded.

"Sorry, mom."

"It's no problem. Just pay attention and we'll be out of here before you know it."

Edward nodded and turned back to Lucas. Seeing that everyone was situated, the lawyer began.

"We're gathered here today to read the will of Trisha Elric who died tragically several years ago. Let's begin."

The lawyer cleared his throat, put on a pair of reading glasses and began reading.

"The Final Will and Testament of Trisha Elric."

The lawyer droned on for a while in legal terms until he came to the distribution of the Elric land and possessions.

"'As my husband is dead, I leave all my worldly possessions to my sons, Alphonse and Edward. As for my sons themselves I wish for them to…"

Lucas trailed off and set the paper down. Edward got up to leave, but Lucas stopped him.

"Hold on a moment, Major. We have a problem."

"That being?"

"Your mother has written here that she wished for Ms. Rockbell to care for you in the event of her death."

Winry looked up, thinking that Edward might have to come back to Resembool.

"Well that's too bad. Legally he is an adult. He is both a soldier and a state alchemist, so I'm afraid the wishes of his biological mother don't apply to him." Mustang stated firmly before an argument could start.

"That is what I was about to say, Colonel. This obviously doesn't apply to the major; I was simply stating that his mother wished for Ms. Rockbell to care for him. I was getting into the fact that if he wished he could legally leave the military at this point."

Everyone looked to Edward. The teenager shook his head.

"I'll be staying with my family, thank you very much…"

Maya smiled and Winry looked crestfallen.

"Very well. Am I to assume that you will want the Elric land?"

"Sign it all over to Pinako Rockbell." Edward shrugged.

"I'm afraid I can't…"

"Look, if you don't sign it over to her, I'm gonna burn it down, so you might as well." Edward then left the room.

Winry looked over at the soldiers who seemed to be ignoring her. Then over at Pinako.

"Leave it alone, Winry. Edward has grown up."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. They won't be a problem much longer, they'll be gone." Aleksander soothed his friend and hid a smirk.

The soldiers were now leaving the room as well, and the Rockbells and Aleksander got up to follow.

* * *

When they got outside the soldiers were across the street at a café. Colonel Mustang was smirking, and Edward and Maya were laughing out loud while Hawkeye looked exasperated. Winry stepped into the street to walk over.

Then the car outside the café exploded.

Bystanders walking by were peppered with shrapnel, and Winry was knocked over by the concussion. Dazed she looked around and the soldiers were nowhere to be seen. Aleksander had disappeared as well, while Pinako was in the same state Winry was. Then she felt herself being dragged across the ground. She turned to see Lieutenant Hawkeye pulling her toward and alley and Edward with Pinako in his arms. Mustang and Maya had pistols out. Edward and Hawkeye sat them down.

"Ed…"

The soldier gave her a look.

"Hold on a second, Winry." Edward pulled out his pistol and extended his automail's blade. Maya had her back to the alley's wall and was watching for any movement. Hawkeye was aiming her pistol down the alley itself. Edward and Mustang were both checking everyone for wounds. Winry realized that these were different people than they had been talking to thirty seconds ago. These were soldiers.

"I didn't see the triggerman." Hawkeye's eyes shifted around.

The café was now on fire, and civilians were dragging their friends away from the blaze.

"Neither did I. Sir, recommend we move out of the impact area. I believe the targets were us."

Mustang nodded.

"Agreed. Mrs. Rockbell, Winry, stay close to us."

Pinako and Winry nodded.

"Edward, Maya. Move ahead of us and clear our route."

Edward and Maya nodded and ran forward to the exit of the alley. Smoke was beginning to fill the air in Xenia.

"Maya! Let's move it!" Edward and Maya held their weapons at the ready as they reached the exit to the alley. Several bullets hit the wall next to Edward. Maya and Edward returned fire.

"Contact! Twelve Hostiles! Rifles and shotguns!"

Mustang nodded.

"Lieutenant, you move forward and help them out. I'll cover the rear."

Riza nodded and took cover next her seat and began firing her own pistol. Edward turned to Mustang.

"Colonel! We need to move somewhere else!"

Mustang nodded.

"Ed! Put some cover in between us and those hostiles!"

Edward nodded, clapped his hands and made a six foot high wall across the road to another alley. Mustang picked up Pinako.

"I can walk by myself Colonel."

Mustang smiled.

"I'm sure you can, but the rates we'll be moving you might not be able to keep up."

Pinako started to protest then nodded.

"Winry stay close to me to the Colonel." Edward commanded. Winry nodded and got behind Mustang.

"We'll clear the path, Colonel." Riza nodded to Mustang. Edward, Riza, and Maya prepared to run across the road.

"Try to keep up." Edward smirked to Mustang, who just smirked and decided he'd get him back later.  
With that Edward, Riza, and Maya sprinted across the road to the next alley. Gunfire could immediately be heard from where they disappeared to. When Maya came back around the corner and motioned for Mustang to move forward the Colonel jogged so Winry would be able to keep up with him. Maya jogged next to him.

"The lieutenant and Ed told me to stay with you, and watch your back."

Mustang nodded. The group reached the corner of the next alley. Mustang peeked out and almost groaned. There were three bodies in the street, each with a gunshot wound to the chest or head. Mustang turned back to Winry.

"Winry, keep your eyes on me. Don't look anywhere else. Understand?"

Winry nodded, and they moved across. Maya had her pistol at the ready as they crossed. The gunfire in front of them got a quite a bit louder. When they rounded the corner into the next alley, they spotted Riza and Ed firing pistols at some not within sight. Mustang crouched where he was, and sent Maya forward to find out what was going on.

"Lieutenant!"

Riza finished off her clip and turned to Maya with a questioning look on her face.

"The Colonel wants to know what's up."

"There's a rebel hard point around the corner. The problem is that these rebels are holed up in a stone building, and got their hands on a machine gun."

Maya nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell the Colonel."

Maya ran back to Mustang and informed him of the situation. Passing Pinako to the sergeant Mustang walked forward, sliding on his ignition gloves as he did so.

"Where are they lieutenant?"

Hawkeye noticed the ignition gloves and sighed before nodding.

"They're at the end of the street. Large white stone building."

Mustang nodded.

"Give me some cover."

Riza nodded and turned around.

"Covering fire!"

Ed and Riza leaned out of their cover and emptied their clips at the building. When the rebels had their heads down Mustang walked out and extended his arm. _Snap._  
The building went up in flames and screams could be heard from the windows. Mustang waved the group forward and the soldiers crossed, including Winry, and Maya with Pinako in her arms.

"Fullmetal!"

Edward turned around, and looked at the colonel.

"Come back here with Drake and watch her back."

Mustang and Riza moved forward and all was silent except for the crackle of flames from the rebel strongpoint.

Edward jogged back, and stood next to Maya. Without words they moved forward after the rest of the group.

"Edward…" Winry started.

"Not now, Winry." Edward was looking at the roofs. Maya's head was swiveling as well, and that allowed the soldiers to split their surroundings.

"But…"

"Winry, we can talk later, right now me and Ed, have to concentrate." Maya's tone was sharper.

"…Why would you have to concentrate?"

Edward and Maya groaned in exasperation, then Edward's eyes widened, and he pushed Winry out of the way. A shot rang out, a door splintered, and Edward spun around before falling.

"Ed!" Maya, Pinako, and Winry shouted as one. Maya dropped Pinako and drew her pistol, firing at the door. Another shot rang out and Maya fell backwards. Both soldiers were still. Winry and Pinako looked towards the door in fear, but froze when Aleksander stepped out.

"Alek what are…" Winry trailed off when she saw a pistol in Alek's hands.  
"I'm sorry, Winry, but the military needs to go down. Look what they're doing to the country! It isn't often you get two State Alchemists and one of their most deadly soldiers in the same town. My group couldn't pass this up."

"Your group?"

"I'm a member of the Eastern Faction, Winry."

"Eastern Faction?"

"We want the Eastern Sector free of the military, and have taken up arms to achieve our objective." Aleksander walked over to make sure Edward was dead. The Ishvalan raised his pistol, and put pressure on the trigger. Edward's eyes opened. The State Alchemist spun and kicked Alek's feet out from under him. A fist collided with Alek's face next and his head bounced off the cobblestone alley from the force of the hit. The rebel's eyes rolled back in his head, and his eyes closed.

Edward picked up Alek's pistol and dropped the clip before racking the slide to eject the round. The State Alchemist then turned to Winry and Pinako. His automail arm appeared to be jammed.

"Ed! What did…"

Ed ignored Winry and moved over to Maya, said sergeant was breathing, but unconscious. Edward looked for her wound, but saw no blood. Edward began to open her jacket when a hand gripped his wrist. Maya's eyes were open.

"What're you doing pervert?" Her voice was even.

"Looking for your wound…"

Maya's eyes widened.

"I got shot!" her hands let go of Edward's wrist and moved across her torso feeling for blood. She reached her neck and her eyes widened even more. Maya reached inside her fatigue jacket and brought out her dog tags. A 9mm round was lodged into the metal, and the pieces of steel were melded together from the force of the bullet. Neither knew how to react to this, so Maya looked at Ed.

"Didn't you get shot to?"

Edward, who pulled up the sleeve on his automail arm. A bullet was in the joint.

"Wow…we are the luckiest people ever…of all time…" Maya reflected as she stuffed her dog tags back inside her shirt.

"How can you be so calm?!"

Both soldiers looked at Winry, who was pale. The blonde girl was staring at Aleksander's body. Neither soldier knew what to say, so they didn't say anything. Edward removed his jacket and bound Aleksander with it. Maya picked up Pinako, and Edward pulled Winry to her feet with his only mobile arm.

"Let's go." Edward threw Aleksander over his shoulder and led the way. Maya followed with Pinako, and Winry followed in stunned silence. The city had gone silent.

* * *

They eventually made it to the town hall and found a flurry of activity. Four trucks of soldiers had come into the city. Colonel Mustang and Riza were talking to who appeared to be the commander of the relief force. At the sight of Edward and Maya, Roy and Riza walked over. The lieutenant looked pissed.

"Where'd you disappear to?!" Riza demanded when they and Riza met.

"Got held up."

"Yeah I got that…what did he do?" Riza looked at the bound Aleksander.

"Got caught."

"What happened to your arm?" Mustang looked at the automail appendage jammed at an awkward angle.

"Got shot."

"And you didn't say anything until now?" Riza sounded incredulous

"Maya got shot and didn't say anything!" Edward pointed at the sergeant.

"You snitch!" Maya yelled as the lieutenant grabbed the sergeant and the State Alchemist.

Riza dragged them by their collars over to a medic to get checked out.

Meanwhile Mustang looked at the shell-shocked Winry and the tired looking Pinako.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Pinako said, but Winry nodded silently. The blonde girl was watching Edward act as if all was normal after a gun battle. Said alchemist was sitting on a truck's tailgate getting his automail taken off and vitals taken. The sergeant he was so friendly with was close to him, and the lieutenant he called his mother was standing behind the medic as if to say _"Mess up and I'll separate your brain from your skull"_

"Granny we should get home…" Winry was quiet.

"You can ride with us if you'd like." Mustang offered Pinako, and the old woman nodded.

"We will, thank you." Pinako took Winry and they sat in a small roped off area with chairs and tables inside. Aleksander was put on a truck and whisked away before he even woke up. Before long a covered truck came into town, and went in the direction of where the battle had raged up until half an hour before. Several soldiers wearing gloves and facemasks could be seen in the back along with boxes.

"Winry! Auntie! We're leaving you coming with?" Edward yelled from the back of a troop truck. The civilians were helped into the truck by a waiting private. Said private then smacked the side of the truck and it got moving towards Resembool. Mustang was sitting in the cab and Edward was sitting between Maya and Riza. They had the truck to themselves. The covered truck pulled out behind them, and a jeep with a machine gun mounted in the back was in front of them. Another armed jeep was at the back of the convoy. There was no window between the cab and the back of the truck so the soldiers were throwing banter back and forth. Pinako seemed to be trying to sleep, but Winry kept her eyes on Ed.

* * *

"Hey, lieutenant, Colonel, check these out." Maya reached inside her uniform and pulled out her dog tags. Mustang whistled at her luck.

"You two are the luckiest people ever…of all time."

"That's what I said, sir!" Maya nodded. Edward held his detached automail arm and gestured to the bullet in the joint.

"Hey, Colonel, does the military have a mechanic at East HQ, my automail is pretty messed up."

Mustang shrugged.

"I honestly don't know."

Pinako spoke up.

"I could look at it, but I doubt I'd be able to do anything if it's a custom or military model. It'd be easier for you to get new automail altogether if it's custom."

Edward groaned.

"Great…as far as I know, Devon is in South City…" Edward ran his hand over his face. Mustang grimaced.

"Great…well, Fullmetal the unit will keep going towards East City, but it looks like you're headed in the other direction. I can't have a one armed infantryman…"

Edward sighed and nodded.

"I guess so…"

Riza interrupted.

"I'm going with you. You can't go across the country with one arm."

"Lieutenant, you can't go with Fullmetal, I need you here." Mustang knew how attached Riza was to Edward, but he _did_ need Riza with him.

"I'll go with him el-tee." Maya raised her hand, while putting her dog tags away.

Mustang nodded.

"Alright then. Happy lieutenant?"

Riza eyed Maya, but nodded.

"Ok then."

The soldiers were silent after this. Most of the ride was silent, until the convoy pulled off the road next to an empty field full of grass. Mustang sighed.

"Alright…Fullmetal, go make a hole for them."

Edward nodded and jumped out of the back of the truck. The same soldiers from before came out of the covered truck and began unloading something while the flash of alchemy signaled that Ed was fulfilling his orders. Riza grabbed Winry's shoulder.

"Don't look."

Winry took the lieutenant's advice, but right before she turned her head she caught a glimpse of a black rubber bag. A body bag. Winry closed her eyes tight and tried to ignore the muffled _thump_ every time a bag was dumped in the hole. She started unconsciously counting

_'1…2…3…4…5…"_

More thumps.

_'12…13…14…15…16'_

Winry waited. Silence.

_'16 dead men. And the people sitting next to me are responsible. They act as if this is routine…'_

White hot anger boiled up inside Winry. Anger at Edward for leaving her. Anger at the Military for taking him away. Angry at the world for turning Edward into something he shouldn't be. And anger at herself for feeling this way.

_'Edward is happy. Shouldn't I be happy for him? But I want him at home. More than anything. He seems more serious sometimes, but he's still the same Edward. But look at him! He's digging holes for mass graves and acting as if it's normal! As if it isn't something he shouldn't be ashamed of. It's all the Military's fault! Why'd they take him? Why? Why?'_

"WHY!" Winry yelled into the air. Everyone turned to her in shock. The blonde thrust an accusatory finger at Mustang.

"Why'd you take Edward away?!"

Before Mustang could answer, Winry turned her finger on Riza.

"Why do you act like you're his mother?! His mother is _dead!_ She isn't coming back! Why do you act like you can be something to him?! All you do is stand next to him as he kills people! You're the reason he's a murderer!"

Lastly was Maya.

"And _you!_ Did you give no thought to the fact that Edward might want to come back to Resembool someday?! Will you be willing to come here with him?! Huh?! Maybe to rub it in my face that you have him and I don't?!"

The soldiers were all silent. Everyone that didn't know the relationship between Winry and Edward was thinking the same thought.

_'This blonde chick is nuts…'_

All three soldiers that Winry had screamed at were thinking different thoughts.

_'…Does she really think I took him for no reason?"_

_'…I'm not Edward's mother…he's a killer because of me…'_

_'What would I do? Does she honestly expect me to make a decision like that right now? Wait a sec…that I have him and she doesn't? I knew it! She wants Edward! Back off!'_

Since none of them were replying Winry opened her mouth to continue her rant, but a hand on her shoulder interrupted her.

"Winry…now's not the time for this…" Edward was monotone.

"If not now, than when?! When Edward?! No! We're doing this right now!" Winry stamped her foot.

"Winry…you're acting like a spoiled child…" Edward was blunt. Winry's eyes widened.

"This is all _their _fault! That murdering colonel has turned you into something you aren't!"

"Winry…" Edward's voice was getting dangerous.

"And then that sergeant that you love so much! What about me, huh?!"

"Winry…"

"And that sniper bitch!"

"WINRY!" Edward roared. Winry shut her mouth and looked at Edward curiously.

"We had this talk already! The same day I got here! The colonel is a procrastinating womanizing jackass, but he's my CO and he takes care of his men! Yes! I'm dating Maya! Get over it! I couldn't just not date anyone! I'm _not_ coming back to Resembool! The military is my life now! Don't accept if you don't want to!"

Winry stood there gaping. Edward cleared his throat.

"Now then about that 'sniper bitch' as you call her. Riza Hawkeye took me in when I got to Central. She had no reason to do so, and she fed, clothed, and, until I got my automail, bathed me. I couldn't do much of anything for myself, but Riza was there for me. On my eleventh birthday she _asked _me if she could adopt me. I said yes. That was four years ago. In that time, Riza became my family. And you know what Winry? I love her. She's my mother. I'm sorry if you don't like that. Like I said before. Get over it. It's my life. I'm living it. I suggest you move on and do the same." Edward walked past Winry and sat down between a seemingly surprised Riza, and a smirking Maya. Said sergeant was seemingly pleased by Edward's response to Winry's insults toward her. Riza was surprised that Edward had lashed out at his childhood friend like that. He'd always spoken glowingly of her in the office, but now, in front of her, he didn't seem too impressed with Winry's attitude towards those he considered his family.

Winry opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Pinako.

"I think it's time to give it a rest, Winry."

Winry closed her eyes and sighed before sitting back down in her seat. The convoy pulled out soon after and the ride was silent except for the hum of the truck's engine.

The soldiers and Rockbells were dropped off at the Golden Lion Inn in Resembool. They separated without words, and without looking at one another. The soldiers walked inside, blew off the questions from their comrades and, almost simultaneously, each fell facedown in their bed to get some rest.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Wow that's about an abrupt of a change in tone as you can get without changing from the Tele Tubbies to Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Sorry for the lack of detail on the battlefield. I'm not to good at describing large disaster areas myself.**

**Still though this chapter wasn't intended to be funny, but more along the lines of developing the conflict between A)the rebels and military, B) Maya vs Winry.**

**Sorry no homunculi. They'll make an appearance sometime soon. **

**So Ed has to go to the Southern Sector to get his automail fixed. Remember who is in South City that despises Military Dogs? That one will have some comedy in it. Promises.**

**Ugh...I can honestly say I didn't have fun writing this chapter. It took to long, and I just can't seem to get it right, so I gave it my best shot and this was the product.**

**Until next time, this is Microzombie pretending he has a special way to end a chapter!**


End file.
